A high percentage of the human genome is made up of tandemly repeated sequences, wherein multiple copies of a DNA sequence or sequences (the repeat units) are arrayed in head-to-tail pattern. The human satellite II (HSATII) sequence is made up of 23 or 26-nucleotide units that repeat in a 59 bp block. See Prosser et al., J Mol Biol. 187(2):145-55 (1986); Warburton et al., BMC Genomics 9:533 (2008). Overexpression of HSATII transcripts has been shown in pancreatic and other epithelial cancers. See Ting et al., Science. 331(6017):593-6 (2011) and WO2012/048113.